


Getting Into the Game

by innocentlies_archivist



Category: Jossverse RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-09
Updated: 2005-08-09
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5883661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innocentlies_archivist/pseuds/innocentlies_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cast of Angel plays baseball?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Into the Game

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Innocent Lies](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Innocent_Lies). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in January 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [Innocent Lies collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/innocentlies/profile).

Alexis finally got a walk off of Joss and made his way towards David at first base. Andy was up and it was fairly certain he would strike out. Alexis stepped on the base, which David was nonchalantly crowding, as if he needed to be right on top of the base to be first baseman. Alexis raised one eyebrow at him and Dave gave him a grin of satisfaction. Alexis turned back towards the infield to keep an eye on Andy in case lightning struck and he actually had to run. Behind him - inches behind him - Dave said casually,

“So, you wanna go all the way later?”

“David!” Alexis hissed.

“Relax, nobody can hear us, not even Joss with his bat hearing.”

“Still, I’m pretty sure we’re not supposed to be...fraternizing with the enemy in the middle of a game.”

“We’re playing the same game, right?”

“Yes...”

“And we’re playing the same sport, right?”

“You had a point, David?”

“We’re both playing together, we both know the rules, and we both want to slide into home. I don’t see anything wrong with sharing a few hints,” Dave gave his ass a little smack, “while we’re just standing around out here.”

 _We both want to slide into home._ Alexis swallowed hard as he remembered just how the last company softball game had turned out. Dave had slid all the way home.

Multiple times.

Alexis ‘stumbled’ backwards into David’s broad chest forcing David to put his hands on Alexis’ waist to ‘catch’ him. “No, I suppose there’s no harm in that. Sharing our assets can only be beneficial, right?”

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
